Vapor coating techniques such as plasma deposition and chemical vapor deposition are used to deposit thin coatings of various materials without the use of solvents. Processes for coating organic materials onto a substrate (e.g., polymerizable or curable materials) by condensing a vapor containing such a material onto a substrate (e.g., a polymer film) and polymerizing and/or curing the condensed material are known, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,893. These processes can involve the evaporation of organic or organometallic precursors to create a vapor that is transferred to the substrate to be coated. Some patents related to evaporation methods and apparatus are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,309,508 and 7,112,351.